Rubíes y Turquesa
by DubMania
Summary: One Shot, ¿Que piensa Marshall Lee al estar entregándose a la persona que mas ama? Pasen y Lean :D


Cerré los ojos y los abrí al instante.

Cuando menos me lo espere, ella ya estaba bajo mis armas. ¿Desde cuando me volví un loco psicópata pervertido? ¿Cuando me volví un experto? ¿O quizás estaba solo improvisando? Ni siquiera sabía como hacerlo. Solo sabía que mi imaginación se ponía loca y no me dejaría en paz.

Me daba curiosidad, curiosidad de descubrir el sabor prohibido de su piel, sentir el olor de su pelo embriagando mis cavidades, ver sus ojos con los crepúsculos de la luna acariciándonos, y de poder apreciar su sonrisa, su blanca dentadura adornada por el contorno de sus labios rosas y firmes, demostrando que yo era la causa de su placer.

Y es que Fionna era tan hermosa.

¿Quién diría que esa niña que conocí hace 4 años sería la causa de mi mayor éxtasis? Verla crecer para mi, para poder sentirla como se debe y demostrarle que todos esos ''juegos'' que creí acosarla eran en vano, yo la besaba, al principio solo en la mejilla, y le hacia bromas que ni yo podía entender, pero… ahora todo es diferente. Ni siquiera me importaba, solo en ese tiempo entonces.

Por que descubrí que un día tras robarle por accidente su ''primer beso'' ya no quise probar otros. Era un sabor tan real, no era dulce empalagoso, ni tampoco amargo como los de Ashley, era un sabor único, que podría jurar que ella solo lo tenía, una combinación de todo aquello que me gusta, o en realidad ni se como por que describirlo seria un error, no existen palabras adecuadas para hacerlo. No. Esos Labios ahora son míos. Solo míos.

Volví a cerrar los ojos, esta vez un poco más a tiempo, pero no para siempre.

Mis manos se movieron automáticamente solas por debajo de su nuca, su espalda firme y fría me causaba locura, y jugar con su rubio cabello teñido por el mismo sol me causaba cosquillas en las manos. Era divertido y placentero.

Es un juego de dos, ni uno menos ni uno más. Ningún hombre de chicle que la ilusione y la rechace vilmente, tampoco ningún fósforo que la dañe mutuamente, aún que esa nunca fue su intención.

Pero esta noche no existían. Solo yo para ella, para amarla y hacerle sentir que ella es más que lo que cree, que es una mujer.

Fue entonces cuando mis labios se movieron frenéticamente sobre los de ella y luego por su cuello, sus pechos sus brazos su espalda y todo lo que estuviese a mi alcance.

Descubrí que ese sostén estorbaba demasiado, no era necesario ahora que la tenía para mí, con cuidado de no echar a perder la noche, acaricie su mejilla y mi mano paso a su hombro y después termino en su espalda, le bese apasionadamente y busque la forma de deshacerlo. Por suerte la encontré, me sentía inútil tras hacer eso, nunca había hecho algo igual. Pero también estaba orgulloso de entregarme a la persona que más amo.

Al querer quitarlo por completo, ella me detuvo en seco. La miré por un segundo con recelo, pero luego sonreí, por que me contagió la suya.

-¿Prometes que me amarás para siempre?-

Su sonrisa traviesa se formaba en su mirada, yo le hice lo mismo, me gustaba, aun no entendía como era que esa niña tan tonta y despistada podría ahora ser mía... no lo entendía y es que la sola idea me causaba tanta locura, y en un momento me olvidaba de todo lo que era... olvidaba que era un monstruo olvidaba que era un asesino y solo... y solo para convertirme en lo que Fionna había echo conmigo. Me había hecho suyo de todas las manera posibles. No solo sentimentalmente, si no... me había cambiado, de pies a cabeza.

Aquel Vampiro reservado optimista y orgulloso ya no existía .. no, me cambio la forma de ver el mundo, de saber que aun que lleves mas de mil años de vida, aun hay algo por lo que quieres luchar, por lo que vas a luchas y a proteger. y claro... ese "algo" era nada mas y menos que Fionna.

Y aun así seguí con lo que le prometí Fionna dio unas risitas tan inocentes, que a la vez me daba asco yo mismo por quitarle esa inmensa inocencia que adornaba su aura.

¿Pero que da? Fionna había accedido a hacerse mía ¿verdad?

Y recordé tantas cosas que creí que había olvidado para siempre.

Antes de ser quien era, y de ser en lo que me había convertido Fionna, yo era un humano.

¿Creyeron que Marshall Lee siempre fue un muerto viviente? Pues no.

Fionna me hace recordar como era sentir la sangre corriendo por tus venas, sentir un calor que para mi ahora es sobrenatural, y sobre todo... sentir tu corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Y por eso la amo, por que me desarma de todas las maneras posibles, me desnuda la idea de que siempre fui un idiota. De que siempre fui independiente de los demás.

No le respondí con palabras... para que si la noche era corta ¿verdad?

La abrace, solo eso, la abrace tan fuerte y suave como mi muerta naturaleza podía estar dándome.

-¿Q-que haces?-

Entonces... la poca gravedad que estaba soportando, cayo.

Quede encima de ella, la acorralaba con mis brazos y mi cabeza tocaba su frente.

La bese, quería que mis besos fueran lentos, para que se disfrutaran mas. Y luego le acaricie el muslo por debajo de su falta.

Me mordí los labios al sentir como me jalaba el pelo. Fionna tiro de mi camisa y lo sentí tan suave. La obligue a que se sentara sobre mi, me abrazo por los hombros y le fui lambiendo su cuello, después de eso seguí con lo que no termine.

Tome su mentón la bese de nuevo, y mientras el beso era largo y lento, le quite el brasier. Sonreí ante ello aun en el beso, y Fionna se estremeció.

Pero para dejar que ella me tuviera mas confianza seguí besándola a pesar de que estaba demasiado azorada.

Mi mirada bajo a sus pechos, y los vi perfectos. Quería conocerla mas de lo que debía y tome uno con suavidad. Fionna se apretó mas ami, y vi su seño mas apretado que de lo normal.

Cuando me di cuenta de ello, me detuve por un segundo.

-¿Segura... que estas lista fi?- y la mire a los ojos.

Lentamente relajo el ceño y sus ojos se empezaron abrir al mismo ritmo.

No dijo nada, pero ahora ella era quien me tomaba de sorpresa.

Sus manos posaron sobre las mías y luego las tomo para acomodarmelas sobre su cintura.

-Ya he correspondido antes a tus besos Marshall... - Sus ojos fueron tan apacibles cuando me respondió. Conecte su mirada con la mia y me acerque mas a su cintura.

Luego le bese los pechos. Entonces si, opte para acostarme encima de ella, y Fionna con sus delicadas e inexpertas manos, me acaricio el pecho debajo de mi camisa, que ami se me hizo de lo mas tierno. Empezó a desabotonarla, con cuidado, y no sabia por que tanta delicadeza, por que cuando yo le quite su blusa fui un animal al desgarrarla.

Y luego le ayude cuando me la desabotono por completo, me deshice de esta aun sin despegar sus labios sobre los míos.

Sentía como aun Fionna me acariciaba sin pudor ni experiencia Se colgó de mi cuello, tanto que pude levantarla de la cama unos centímetros mas altos.

Pero ya ni tenia ni gravedad, y levitar, se me estaba poniendo en japones. Así que bruscamente caí sobre de ella y rodamos hasta el piso, dándonos varios golpes, pero que serian sanados por el sudor y roce de nuestra piel.

Todo se desvaneció el tiempo se borro y... nos hacíamos uno solo. Nos fundíamos uno al otro. Al ser nuestra otra mitad.

El único miedo que tenia en esa noche... era que el sol saliera.


End file.
